Hypnosis
by Dr. That Guy
Summary: Who would've thought a little hypnosis ring would lead to all this? COMPLETED! ps. everyone just shut up about the whole confuzzled thing. i think i got the point. thanks. and sequel to story is called 'Revenge'
1. Hypnotizing Kit

**Summary:** **Oliver gets a hypnotzing kit and hypnotized almost all the girls in school. But does he take it too far when he hypnotized Miley?**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Hannah Montana. Its just as simple as that**

Age-

Miley 17

Lily-17

Oliver-18

Jackson- 20

Oliver Oakin was sitting on the couch watching TV when he saw an ad on the tube talking about a hypnosis kit. "I could get a lot of girls with that kit…" he said. So he called the company and a couple weeks later, he had finally received his hypnosis kit.

There were instructions for the kit, but he just tossed them aside thinking he didn't need the instructions. There was only ring with a swirl design on it. He had seen something like this on TV shows. All he had to do was spin the swirl and say whatever he wanted his victim to do and all he had to do to undo the effect is snap his fingers. "Ooo! I can't wait to try this on tomorrow at school!"

The next day at school, every girl Oliver thought was hot, he asked them to look at his new 'ring' and when they did he put them in a trance saying to love him like crazy. By the end of the day, almost every girl in the entire school was all over Oliver. When Miley Stewart, and her best friend, Lilly Truscott, saw all this they started to wonder how Oliver was getting all the girls.

"How is he gettin' all the girls?" said Miley

"I'm not sure. Usually he's always blowing it and getting slapped by girls. Now there all over him like he's a celebrity"

"Ya know, I think he did something to them. 'Cause I heard from Jackson that there was a new hypnosis kit. He said he'd buy one to get all the girls, but he didn't have any money"

"You don't think…"

"Yes I do think, Lily. I think Oliver's using the kit and putting every girl in a trance so they'll like him"

"You may be right, but we just can't go up to him and say 'Are you hypnotizing all the girls in school?'. He'll just deny it and make everyone think were liars"

"Then we'll just have to make him say it. Why don't you go up to him and pretend like you've been hypnotized. Be all over him."

"But what if he…"

"LILY! Just go!"

Lily went up to Oliver and pretended like she had been hypnotized.

"OH OLIVER! I love you so much!" Lily tried to sound convincing like the others.

Oliver had noticed that Lily was here. He was thinking to himself. _I didn't hypnotize Lily. She must really be in love with me. Can't blame her, but just to make sure she doesn't go back on me..._

"Hey, Lily? You wanna see my new ring?"

Before she could answer, Oliver hypnotized her, and like the others, she too now was under the spell and she could not do anything about it.

Miley was tired of waiting for Lily, so she went through the crowd of girls, and eventually pulled her out.

"Where have you been? Never mind. Did you get him to confess?" Miley asked anxiously.

"Confess what" Lily asked confused?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'CONFESS WHAT'? You were supposed to get him to confess he was using a hypno ring to get all the girls around him"

"The reason all the girls are around him is 'cause he such a total hottie! Now let me go so I can at least be near him!" And with that, she was gone like a flash.

"What the…" Miley standing there confuzzled (a word i invented with my sister).

Miley was wondering why Lily would want to be around Oliver when it struck her. _He must've hypnotized her like all the others. There has to be a way to get her back…_


	2. I never pictured this happening

When Oliver got home that day he was worn out. He had kissed all the cute girls and made out with all the hot girls, including Lily.

"Not bad for the first day's work. But there is only one girl left in the school who's not after me. But…"

He saw a picture of Miley and him at the park when they were 13.

"All that will change tomorrow after school. After all, Friday is the most romantic day of the week" he chuckled to himself and then fell asleep after the long day of excitement.

The next day at school when Oliver was walking through the doors with all of his new "girlfriends", Miley was there waiting for him. She pulled him away from the other girls and found the janitor's closet and locked it so no one could get in. Oliver was still confused at what Miley did.

"What fuck are you doing?" Oliver yelled.

"Wonderin' why all the girls in school, including Lily, are in love with you"

"It's 'cause of my good looks" Oliver lied.

"I don't think so! I think it's 'cause of your new hypno ring and your putting all the girls in school under your sick trance!"

"How did you know I was using the ring?"

"I heard there was something like that from Jackson. Now I want you to unhypnotize all the girls and get rid of the trance"

Oliver chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" Miley said in confusion.

"You see, I don't have to listen to you. I can do anything I want! I can have all the girls! I could have all the guys if I wanted to but I'm not gay like that. I could even have you Miley Stewart or should I say 'Hannah Montana'?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, I was just trying to distract you while I do this!"

"Do what…"

And at that, Oliver pulled out his ring and put Miley in a trance. Oliver decided to have a little fun.

"Ok. When I say 'Smokin' Oaking', I want you to start making out with me, ok? SMOKIN' OAKING!

And when Miley heard that, some undeniable urge made her start going up to Oliver and start kissing him like crazy. Oliver kissed back with great force. _Never pictured this happening, _Oliver thinking to himself while exploring the mouth of Miley Stewart. She was a lot better than the other girls Oliver had made out with. He didn't want this to end, but the warning bell rang telling the students to start heading to class. Oliver heard this and had no choice but to bring Miley out of the trance. He snapped his fingers and left before Miley could come back from her trance.

Oliver kept thinking about how he had made out with his best friend in a janitor closet. _I fantasized about doing other things but I'm not that kind of a guy. Or am I? I mean, I've hypnotized all of the girls at school and I've kissed them all and forced my best friends to make out with me. What kind of guy does this make me? _And at that final thought the last bell of the day rang and everyone ran out and headed toward their lockers. Oliver was glad he could finally go home. He needed to think about what he's been doing.

That night, Oliver was doing homework to calm his minds. It usually seemed to work but for some reason, this time it wasn't working. He was on his last math problem when he had heard the doorbell ring. He pulled himself away from the homework and went to answer the door. He saw that it was Miley and backed away from the door.

"Miley! Wh..what are you doin' here?"

"I've been thinking the entire day……. 'bout how much I want you. How much I NEED you"

Miley started to go towards him, making him fall onto the couch.

"Perrrfect" Miley purred seductively.

Oliver started to think. _Why is Miley like this? She should've snapped out of the trance. Wait! The instructions! Maybe there was something else that snapped someone out of the trance. _Oliver looked for the manual and spotted it. He tried to get up, but Miley was on top of him.

"You don't think I'd really let you go, did you?"

"Well… I was sorta… hoping…ya know… you might've" Oliver stuttered.

"Well I've got some bad news, Mr. Oakin", Miley looked at him seductively, "I'm not"

And with that, Miley took off her yellow top showing her green bra for Oliver to see.

Oliver looked at her with his mouth opened. He just stared at her and thought how much he wanted to take that off that bra for her and just…

"Oh… Am I teasin' you, Oliver? Do you wanna…" she pointed to the back of her bra where the snap was.

Oliver nodded anxiously. She got on the floor so he could reach the bra hook to unhook it. He did it faster and ripped it off as fast as he could. He wanted her to turn around just so he could gaze at the wondrous body of Miley Stewart. She didn't turn around but started to talk.

"If you wanna see them… I'll be waiting for you in your room. Wait on your bed" and she started to head upstairs.

Oliver waited a few seconds to think about what he should do. He could get the instructions to undo the trance. _Or…………… _He could go upstairs and be the first to fuck the pop star, Hannah Montana. With that, he started racing upstairs at the speed of light. He ran to his room and jumped on the bed, face first. He didn't realize Miley was right behind before it was too late.

She handcuffed Oliver's hands and feet to his bed. Oliver was surprised when she had done this.

"Wh..wha..what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm just doing what you want. We both know you really want this. You do want this… don't you, Oliver?"

"Yesss…"

When Miley heard that, she started to rip his shirt off. She admired his six-pack and started sucking his stomach. Oliver started to moan. Miley then continued by taking off his belt and unzipped his pants. She brought his pants down leaving him in his polka-dotted boxers.

"You seem to know how to turn me on a lot, Miley" Oliver said while noticing Miley had one of his shirts on. "Hey, why are you wearing my shirt? I thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong, Oliver. You'll get it, but you have to be patient" she said seductively.

She pulled off his boxers and saw Oliver's huge dick. She then had an idea. She wanted Oliver to feel a lot of pleasure. She decided to give him a blowjob and started sucking on his cock. When Oliver felt what Miley was doing, he started moaning with great pleasure. She started sucking harder and harder and harder as if there was a deadline for sucking his long eight inch dick. He then combed right in her mouth and Oliver had thought she was done with the blowjob, but she just continued on, going faster and faster. Oliver couldn't take it.

"MILEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Trying… to give…you…the ultimate…pleasure. That… is what you… want, right… Oliver?"

Oliver then started to feel more pleasure then he had ever felt in his entire life and once again combed right her in mouth. Miley decided it was then time to move on. She took off the shirt she had borrowed from Oliver and let Oliver to gaze at her wondrous boobs. Miley decided then it was time for some pleasure for herself. She got on top of Oliver and told him to suck her nipples. He did what he was told and started sucking them. Her nipples got hard after only a minute of sucking. She then got off of him and started unzipping her pants. She pulled them down and was left in just her panties. Oliver saw her and started to get hard. He had fantasized this so many times, but nothing like this. She slowly slid off her panties, teasing Oliver. When they were fully off, Oliver just gazed as he was the first boy to see not only Miley Stewart, but also Hannah Montana naked. She then got on top of him, directed his shaft toward her entrance and slowly slid it in, feeling a few tears go down her face, but she continued. She started to thrust harder and faster making Oliver moan.

"Ohh… faster…harder, Hannah Montana. HARDER!"

She did what he said and went faster continuing this for 3 hours until she heard Oliver's parents pull in. She slowly got off of him and located her clothes. She went towards Oliver and kissed him while uncuffing him. She went through the window leaving Oliver confused on what just happened. He heard his mom called and quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to see his parents. After saying hi, he saw the instruction booklet for the kit and grabbed it and ran back to his room. He searched for the way to take people out of a trance. When he read how to do it, he was shocked when he saw what it read:

_The way to bring people out of a hypnotic trance is to just snap your fingers and they will not recall what has just happened._

He laid on his bed thinking about that. _Miley wasn't under my trance. She actually had sex with me… because she wanted too…_

Miley stood in front of her mirror thinking about what she had just done. Oliver was the first person to fuck pop star, Hannah Montana. She didn't know why she did that. She felt like something made her do it like she couldn't live with out it. But one thing was for sure: Things would never be the same between them.

Oliver stayed up the entire night thinking about what happened. And he had concluded one thing: I never pictured _this_ ever happening…


	3. Lily finds out

**I was requested by one of my reviewers to continue the story, so…….. I will continue the story! See I'm just cool like that haha! Yes im very funny so you should all be laughing write about….. now. If ur not, then ill come when ur sleeping and tie you to ur bed and leave u there… but I will bring a tv with a video playing. Youll have to watch….repeated episodes of Sesame Street! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IM SO EVIL! –giggle- well ill stop rambling on and on and continue on with the story. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, but if I did I'd have myself in it and be like jackson's double cuz he's just so freaking funny! No im not gay. i just think hes funny. But like I said afore (another one of my cool words) I do not own Hannah Montana.**

The next day in school, Oliver had undid the trances and threw away the kit. He continued to think about what happened with him and Miley. He wondered why she did it on her own without being hypnotized. _Maybe, after all these years, she has developed a crush on me. Or maybe an alien took over her brain and made her do it… I have got to stop thinking like im 6._While thinking he ran into Lily and made her drop all her books.

"Could you watch where your going, Oliver?" she yelled out.

"Oh Lily… I'm sorry I was just… thinking…"

"Oh really? About what?"

"I don't know if I should tell you…"

"Aw, come on you can trust me, dude!"

Oliver thought he had to tell at least someone, so why not Lily?

"Ok come with me"

They headed towards the janitors closet and Oliver locked the door.

"Ok you promise not to tell anyone" Oliver asked.

"Yeah sure. So what is it?"

"Ok. You know how I had that hypno kit?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I hypnotized Miley and…"

"YOU HYPNOTIZED MILEY? DOES SHE KNOW 'CAUSE IM GONNA…"

"Lily, will you just listen? So this is what happened…"

_**Flashback**_

"_You don't think I'd really let you go, did you?"_

"_Well… I was sorta… hoping…ya know… you might've" Oliver stuttered. _

"_Well I've got some bad news, Mr. Oakin", Miley looked at him seductively, "I'm not"_

_And with that, Miley took off her yellow top showing her green bra for Oliver to see. _

_Oliver looked at her with his mouth opened. He just stared at her and thought how much he wanted to take that off that bra for her and just…_

"_Oh… Am I teasin' you, Oliver? Do you wanna…" she pointed to the back of her bra where the snap was. _

_Oliver nodded anxiously. She got on the floor so he could reach the bra hook to unhook it. He did it faster and ripped it off as fast as he could. He wanted her to turn around just so he could gaze at the wondrous body of Miley Stewart. She didn't turn around but started to talk. _

"_If you wanna see them… I'll be waiting for you in your room. Wait on your bed" and she started to head upstairs._

_Oliver waited a few seconds to think about what he should do. He could get the instructions to undo the trance. Or…………… He could go upstairs and be the first to fuck the pop star, Hannah Montana. With that, he started racing upstairs at the speed of light. He ran to his room and jumped on the bed, face first. He didn't realize Miley was right behind before it was too late._

_She handcuffed Oliver's hands and feet to his bed. Oliver was surprised when she had done this._

"_Wh..wha..what are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like? I'm just doing what you want. We both know you really want this. You do want this… don't you, Oliver?"_

"_Yesss…"_

_When Miley heard that, she started to rip his shirt off. She admired his six-pack and started sucking his stomach. Oliver started to moan. Miley then continued by taking off his belt and unzipped his pants. She brought his pants down leaving him in his polka-dotted boxers._

"_You seem to know how to turn me on a lot, Miley" Oliver said while noticing Miley had one of his shirts on. "Hey, why are you wearing my shirt? I thought…"_

"_Well, you thought wrong, Oliver. You'll get it, but you have to be patient" she said seductively._

_She pulled off his boxers and saw Oliver's huge dick. She then had an idea. She wanted Oliver to feel a lot of pleasure. She decided to give him a blowjob and started sucking on his cock. When Oliver felt what Miley was doing, he started moaning with great pleasure. She started sucking harder and harder and harder as if there was a deadline for sucking his long eight inch dick. He then combed right in her mouth and Oliver had thought she was done with the blowjob, but she just continued on, going faster and faster. Oliver couldn't take it._

"_MILEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"_

"_Trying… to give…you…the ultimate…pleasure. That… is what you… want, right… Oliver?"_

_Oliver then started to feel more pleasure then he had ever felt in his entire life and once again combed right her in mouth. Miley decided it was then time to move on. She took off the shirt she had borrowed from Oliver and let Oliver to gaze at her wondrous boobs. Miley decided then it was time for some pleasure for herself. She got on top of Oliver and told him to suck her nipples. He did what he was told and started sucking them. Her nipples got hard after only a minute of sucking. She then got off of him and started unzipping her pants. She pulled them down and was left in just her panties. Oliver saw her and started to get hard. He had fantasized this so many times, but nothing like this. She slowly slid off her panties, teasing Oliver. When they were fully off, Oliver just gazed as he was the first boy to see not only Miley Stewart, but also Hannah Montana naked. She then got on top of him, directed his shaft toward her entrance and slowly slid it in, feeling a few tears go down her face, but she continued. She started to thrust harder and faster making Oliver moan._

"_Ohh… faster…harder, Hannah Montana. HARDER!"_

_She did what he said and went faster continuing this for 3 hours until she heard Oliver's parents pull in. She slowly got off of him and located her clothes. She went towards Oliver and kissed him while uncuffing him. She went through the window leaving Oliver confused on what just happened. He heard his mom called and quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to see his parents. After saying hi, he saw the instruction booklet for the kit and grabbed it and ran back to his room. He searched for the way to take people out of a trance. When he read how to do it, he was shocked when he saw what it read: _

"_The way to bring people out of a hypnotic trance is to just snap your fingers and they will not recall what has just happened."_

Lily just stood there taking this all in her head. After about a minute, she just fainted.

**Well I hoped you all liked the third chapter. I really hope you readers like it because I love bringing joy to you… Wow. I sound like someone from Sesame Street or something. Well please review. I don't wanna be mean, but ill only put up the next chapter til I get 10 reviews. I just wanna see if you guys really wanna read the story. Ill only do this once every story to see if you wanna read the story. So til next time peace out!**


	4. At It Again

**Hola amigos! Yeh im just practicin' my Spanish cuz im Latino in case y'all didn't know. Well im still writing my story and this is wut? The fourth chapter… sure lol. Yeah, I decided I couldn't wait til the 10 reviews 'cause I'm a softly like that lol. Well lets talk about what happened last… Oliver just told Lily what happened and then… she fainted. Well im sure youd faint too if u just heard both of your best friends had sex, I mean I kno I wood. Well, once again ive continued to ramble on and on so lets get on with the story & and I do not own Hannah Montana. I think Disney channel does, right? Yeh sure w/e.**

"Wha..where am i?" Lily asked with confusion.

"You're in the clinic" said a familiar voice. Lily looked at the person and noticed Oliver and Miley.

"Oh hey guys. Why am I in the clinic?"

"Oliver found you unconscious on the floor" explained Miley.

"Ok, but how'd I get…" Lily said remembering how she ended up hear and looked at Oliver. He just shrugged.

"So am I ok, nurse?" Lily asked the nurse.

"Yes, I think you shall be ok, but try not faint ok" the nurse said chuckling to herself.

"Right… I'll make a note of that" Lily said sarcastically.

Oliver, Miley, and Lily left the nurse's office and went back to class, but the bell rang telling the students it was time to go home.

"Wow! I faint and end up missing the entire day of school. Not bad to spend a day in school" Lily said sarcastically again.

"Yeah, that's how I dreamed to spend one of my school days" Oliver said joining Lily's sarcasm.

"So, why did u faint anyways, Lily?" Miley asked curiously.

Lily looked at Oliver and he mouthed "Don't tell her". So Lily told a lie.

"I guess I was just tired or something…" Lily lied badly. Lily isn't the best liar.

"Lily… I've known you for a long time. I know you can't lie for a cow's behind"

"well this time I'm not lying… I uh…swear?" Lily lied badly again.

"Whatever, Lily. You know I'll find out eventually" Miley said with a smug then, turned to go to her house.

"She's right, Oliver! Miley always finds out what I'm lying about. She's gonna find out you told me you had se…"

She was cut off by Oliver. "Are you gonna tell the whole world? You just have to stay away from her for the rest of eternity, yeah it's stupid…" Oliver agreed with himself.

Oliver and Lily continued to argue until they heard a noise from the bushes. They turned around to find Miley in the bushes with her mouth opened.

"M… Muh…Miley! It..it's not what you think!..." Oliver stuttered.

"You told her! I can't believe you told my best friend what I did! That was supposed to be between you and me, Oliver!" Miley yelled at him so loud, that anyone with in a 2 mile radius could hear her.

"Miley… I…" Lily stuttered.

"You will be quiet! You –she pointed at Oliver- are coming with me and were gonna have a little _talk."_

Miley grabbed his hand and pulled him all the way to her house and locked that door to her house. Jackson had gone from school to work and wouldn't be home for hours and her dad was on a business trip in Tennessee. They went to her room and practically threw Oliver on her bed.

"Why did you do that, Oliver? I can't believe you told my best friend what I did for you. What I did for you was supposed to be special! I mean, I really like you Oliver. More than a boyfriend and way more than a friend"

"I know, but… wait" Oliver realizing what Miley just said. "You did that 'cause… you really like me?"

"Well I sure didn't do it 'cause of your hypno kit thingy. I mean Oliver… I really do like you just enough to do what I did to you the other night… again" Miley said seductively.

"You mean…"

"That's right Mr. Oliver Oakin. We can have sex again.'Cept this time we won't be just fucking each other. We'll be makin' love"

"Really?" Oliver asked anxiously.

"You got it…"

And with that, she started to unbutton his purple shirt. After it was off, she threw it off to who knows where and started sucking on his nipple. He started to moan with pleasure telling Miley to continue with her work. She took his belt off and unzipped his pants and pulled them off. This time, Oliver was wearing blue boxers.

"Ooo! You still know how to turn me on, Smokin' Oakin" She said seductively.

She stuck her hand down his shorts and started touching his shaft. Oliver started moaning in pleasure. Oliver had to stop her before she exploded.

"Miley… Please stop…. Im about to explode" He said gasping.

"You got it. I don't want to wear you out before we're just getting started" and then she took of his boxers and gave him yet another blowjob. Oliver moaned in the pleasure he was feeling. She kept sucking on it and she could feel Oliver was about to cum, but he was holding it in. After a while, he couldn't hold it anymore and cummed in Miley's mouth. He thought she was done, but he was so dumb 'cause like last time, Miley continued to give him a blowjob. She was sucking on it so hard, he was sent into a whole other world full of pleasure. He cummed again and Miley sucked up all the fluid and started to take off her shirt. When she was about to unhook her bra, Oliver interrupted.

"May I have the honors…" Oliver asked?

"Yes… you may, Oakin"

She turned around and Oliver unhooked her bra. She then turned around and Oliver started to massage her breasts. She started to moan.

"Oh… Oliver…don't stop!"

"Don't worry, beautiful. I wont…"

He continued this and then decided it was time to move on. He then moved south and started unzipping her pants. She was then left clad in her panties.

"You know, Oliver… after we do this again… there's no going back" she questioned.

"Yeah… -he took off her panties- I know…"

He then started to rub her clit making her moan with undeniable pleasure. He then stuck two fingers up her hole filling Miley with even more pleasure. She then climaxed on his fingers and Oliver pulled them out and sucked what was left of the fluid. Miley then decided it was ready.

"I'm ready, Oliver"

"Alright then"

He got on top of her and slowly entered her, not wanting Miley to feel pain. He saw a tear but she told him to continue. He did what he was told and started moving faster. The pain she was feeling slowly turned to pleasure moving along with his thrusts. He felt like he was about to explode, but he held it in, not wanting this to end. Miley continued to move with his thrusts, moving faster each time. _This is the best…_ they both thought to themselves. They never even noticed the door knob move until it was too late…

**Who was at the door? OOO! After suffering many times of those evil cliffhangers, I am now gettin' my revenge! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IM SO EVIL! –chuckle- no but seriously who was at the door? I mean I'm just making this up as I go. Seriously. I've only paused a couple of times which I don't think will last long lol. But who was it? Lily? Jackson? Dad? That old guy who lives down the street and throws bread crumbs at children to provide himself with entertainment because he can't afford cable, or a tv for that matter 'cause he's never heard of a 'job'? Well, we'll soon find out on the next chapter. Stay continued**


	5. Unsuspected Visitor

**Hola fanfictioners… yeh sure w/e! well im bak with yet another a chapter of my first ever fic. Well this time no rambling. Just a short review of what happened last time. Miley and Oliver were 'makin love' when someone had turned the door knob and they didn't notice til it was too late. Who was it? Lily? Jackson? Dad? That old guy who lives down the street and throws bread crumbs at children to provide himself with entertainment because he can't afford cable, or a tv for that matter 'cause he's never heard of a 'job'? Well you're about to find out. Riiiite……rite….now!**

_Flashback_

_He got on top of her and slowly entered her, not wanting Miley to feel pain. He saw a tear but she told him to continue. He did what he was told and started moving faster. The pain she was feeling slowly turned to pleasure moving along with his thrusts. He felt like he was about to explode, but he held it in, not wanting this to end. Miley continued to move with his thrusts, moving faster each time. This is the best… they both thought to themselves. They never even noticed the door knob move until it was too late…_

_End of Flashback_

The person walked in and noticed two people on the bed fucking each other.

"What the hell!" yelled the person.

Oliver got off of Miley and looked for his pants. Miley just sat in the bed covering herself. Miley noticed who it was.

"Mike? That old guy who lives down the street and throws bread crumbs at children to provide yourself with entertainment because you can't afford cable, or a tv for that matter 'cause you've never heard of a 'job'?" Miley said being very specific.

"No, Miley. I was just wearing a mask.

"Then who are you? –he took off the mask and who was under it? None other than- Jackson!" she yelled so loud the whole world could hear.

"Yep. It's good ole, reliable Jackson" he used trying to be funny.

Miley couldn't believe he was here. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" she questioned him.

"Apparently the party's here. I got off earlier"

"But you're always complaining how you're boss's son never lets you go and hates you" she explained.

"Yeah, but me and little Rico got an understanding" Jackson thinking to himself on how he got off work early.

_Flashback_

"_Please Rico? I wanna go home. I had a hard day at school and I'm pooped" Jackson was whining to his boss's son, Rico._

"_Only if you make it worth my wild"_

"_How's 20 bucks?"_

"_Deal" Rico said pretty quickly._

_End of Flashback_

"But anyways", Jackson was getting back to reality, "Why are you and Oliver fuckin' each other? On your bed? While… no one… was home. This isn't the first time is it?"

"Dude, you're good" Oliver said remembering how to use him mouth.

"Oliver!" Miley shouted at him.

"WHAT?" Oliver said confuzzled.

"Forget your fight guys. Why are you two having sex, probably without protection, and how many times have you done this?" Jackson asked firmly and seriously which is usually the opposite of how he acts.

"Well, Jackson," Oliver started to explain, "When two people really care about each other…"

"NO, MAN! I mean why are you guys having sex?"

"Well..." Oliver began but was interrupted by Miley.

"OLIVER! Don't tell him" she yelled at him.

"If you don't tell me right now, then I'm calling Dad and telling him what you guys have been doing" he started to reach for his cell phone.

"No, please don't tell, Dad," Miley started to beg. "Ok. We've been havin' sex 'cause we realized we both really love each other. And we've only done this once before. Happy now" she questioned her brother.

"NO! I mean what if you had a little sister and you caught her having sex with some boy huh, Miley? I mean, it's a little disturbin'. Wait a minute… -Jackson realizing something- So Hannah Montana is no longer a virgin? Oh my God! HAHAHAHA" he started laughing so hard he fell on the floor.

"JACKSON! It's not funny" Miley defended herself.

"Yeah it sort of is. Now me and 'Big Cock' over there are gonna leave while you change. Grab your clothes, Oliver" Jackson directed to Oliver.

"All right…Now where are my boxers?"

"They're uh… right here" Miley admitted embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'll take those. Thanks Miley" Oliver said grabbing his shorts from Miley.

Jackson and Oliver left Miley's room for her to change. Jackson turned to Oliver and just stared at him. Oliver thought he was in trouble.

"Dude… you rock! Give me some skin" Jackson raised his hand in the air for Oliver to give him a high five.

"Wait just a cotton pickin' minute. You mean you're not mad? And I thought I didn't get women…

"No I'm not mad. You took advantage of her like a real man should. So how was your first time" Jackson asked curiously.

Oliver embarrassed on how his first time was being handcuffed to his bed.

"Well, you know… I'm not really the kind of a guy who… fucks and tells" Oliver had to make up something.

"Oh well its ok. I mean I gotta respect your privacy. But just tell me: How did if feel to fuck a pop star?" Jackson said wanting to know.

"Well it felt pretty great, I'll have to admit" Oliver started to sort of brag.

"That's nice… Now go home" Jackson has his serious face back.

"but…" Oliver tried to fight back.

"Now"

"Right then. Later, man" and Oliver ran out the door. Jackson went to Miley's door and knocked on it.

"Miley? Can I come in?" Jackson asked politely.

"why are you asking 'cause you'll probably come in anyways"

"You know me all too well" Jackson walked in.

"What do you want?"

"I wanna talk"

"about what?"

"About what happened between you and Oliver. Now I know you're gotta start wanting to have sex with guys, Miley…"

"Please, Jackson don't. I already had this talk with Dad" she whined.

"No its nothing like how Dad said it. You just need to remember that you're a famous pop star, Miley. You just can't sleep with anyone. I mean, what would happen if you got pregnant as Hannah Montana? How would you be able to explain that to the press, Miley? You need to be careful. There are a lot of bozos out there who will just fuck any girl they see, including famous pop stars named Hannah Montana"

"Really?"

"O yeah, sis. There have been so many reports on the news about this guy raping girls. He even almost raped Beyonce"

"Now how do you know that? You don't watch the news"

"No, of course not. I've got better things do than watch the 'news'. Dad told me. He started to worry about you, Miley. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to you and… I guess… neither do I…"

"you really mean that Jackson?"

Yeah, Miles. I really mean that"

She started to cry and then hugged her brother.

"I don't want anything to happen to me, Jackson"

"Me neither, Miley. Me neither. Now get some sleep and we'll call Dad tomorrow, aight?"

"Ok. Night"

"Night"

Jackson then headed toward the door and turned off the light and shut the door. He couldn't believe he had a talk like that with his sister. _Maybe I should've gone to a out of state school. Well too late now. I'll just go watch a little TV. Maybe that'll calm my nerves._ He turned the TV and it had been on the news channel. He saw that another girl was raped and badly hurt. He then started to cry. He didn't know why he cared so much for his sister. Maybe there had always been this bond between them but now it has grown even more. He didn't want anything to happen to his little sister. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Dad. How's it going? Yeah, how's the trip. O that's good…"

**Why is Jackson acting so nice? Could it be that he wants something from Miley? Or does he really care about her. Or maybe it's cuz I just wrote it down lol. Well I think it was a long chapter but that's my opinion. Plz r/r! peace out**


	6. A Chat With Lily

**Wut's up mi amigos? I hope I haven't kept you guys waiting. I've just been busy w/ school & crud, but I'm not trying to complain or nothing. Well enough of my rambling, I'll just continue w/ the story, so here's the next chapter of _Hypnosis._**

Lily was at home flipping through the channels on her TV. "How is it that when I'm bored, there's nothing on, but when I'm watching something good, and I have to go somewhere else?" just then the phone rang. "Lily here"

"Lily, it's Miley" Miley said talking fast.

"Hey, Miley. What's up and why are you talkin' so fast" Lily asked while continuing to flip through the channels.

"Lily I have something really weird to tell you"

"Aww come on, Miley. It's early in the morning on Saturday. Can't you weird me out like not now?" she said whining.

"No it is major news. Last night, I had a really weird talk with Jackson about sex"

"WHAT! Why would you talk about sex with a brother? Not only a brother, but it's Jackson! Jackson is like the most childish guy in the entire planted. No, the universe! Why would you talk about sex with him?" Lily asked forgetting all about the TV and how early it was.

"Well he brought it up and was saying that there has been some guy who has been raping teens. He even almost raped Beyonce. He seeme like he didn't want see me on the news. It was like… it was like he really cared about me"

"Wow. Maybe Jackson _is _changing. So I'm guessing he caught you having sex with Oliver, huh?" she said getting to the point.

"Uhh, yeah… he… he did. And I never felt more embarrassed in my entire life. I'm just glad he's not telling my Dad. Well at least that's what he said"

"Do you really think he won't tell your dad? I mean this is Jackson were talking about"

"Like I said, Lily. He's really changing"

"Well, you better hope so, Miles. Well I gotta go take a shower. I'll talk to you later?

"Yeah ok. See ya"

"Later"

**Well that's the chapter. It's not as long, but these thing tend to happen. I'll try to update at least once a week. And plz check out my other story _The Jacksonator._ Well r/r.**

**KEVIN**


	7. Mystery Men

**Wow…It has been a long time since I wrote a chapter. Almost a month…well everyone u kno I havent written a chapter cuz I broke my arm a while ago and its still broken but I think its been way too long and ima try to make this long as I can. Aight enough blabber and lets continue w/ the story.**

**I don't own Hannah Montana so there -)**

Oliver was at his house watching TV while eating a bowl of cereal. He was watching an ad on dental hygiene. "Man, they're puttin' weird things on TV these days" he said as he ate a bite of his cereal and then his cell phone ring.

"Smokin Oakin here" he said as manly as he could.

"Hey, Oliver. It's Lily"

"Oh, hey Lily. What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just bored, but I'm sure YOU don't know how that feels"

"What are you talking about? I'm the King of Boredom"

"Not lately, I'm sure of though" Lily said with a little giggle.

"Wait what are you…" he then realized what she was talking about. "Oh, Miley told you?" he said with a groan.

"You bet. I mean I am her only best friend"

"Wait I'm her best friend, too"

"Are you really? I mean shouldn't you guys be going out or something? I mean you've had sex two times, as far as I know anyways…"

"Lily, just stop there. I really don't feel like talking about my life with you"

"Why not? I mean, Jackson talked about sex with Miley"

"What? Jackson? He did?"

"Yeah Miley told me. She said he didn't want her to get hurt"

"What? I would never…"

"He wasn't talking about you. He said there's been a guy who has been raping teens. Even almost raped Beyonce"

"Wow… Hey how come I haven't heard about this?" He questioned.

"Cause it's been on the news"

"Right… Well I guess Jackson is sort of changing"

"Well it had to happen eventually"

"True. Hey I gotta go now. Do some… errands"

"Errands? And what errands would that be, Oliver?"

"Oh you know… just errands. I'll talk to you later. Bye" he hung up his phone before she even got a chance to say bye.

"Hmm… I wonder what he's REALLY gonna do… OOO! I don't even wanna think of what's going on in his mind. Well might as well go to the mall" She grabbed her cell and jacket and her skate board and skated to the mall.

In another part of town, the one where criminals live, there was a man, Watching TV. To be more specific, a taping of one of Hannah Montana's concerts. Then two men came into the door.

"You're late" the man watching the tape said.

"Sorry" one of the men said. "we had a little… detour to do" both men chuckled.

"Whatever. You know what this is?" he pointed at the TV.

"Yeah. A taping of Hannah Montana's concert"

"Precisely. Men, I've found our next 'customer' if you know what I mean…"

"Oh, we know what you mean" the 3 men then all started to laugh as the tape kept playing.

**\**

**Not as long as I wanted it too be, but I thought this was a good place to end it. Y'all think you know who the guy is? Just remember, some things are never as they seem to be. Til next time.**


	8. Kidnapped

**Yes that's right! Its me again. Dr That Guy. Yes I made a new name for myself cuz I have that much power. HAHHAAHAHAH. Well no more talkie. Time 4 story…hehe **

Jackson was at the mall looking for a new jacket. The one he has was old and smelly and looked like it was beat up repeatedly.

"Don't they have any jackets fit for The Jacksonator?" he questioned himself. "I guess not" someone said behind him he turned around and saw his best friend, Kevin Williams (in case you didn't notice, that's the name of me in the story _The Jacksonator. _He's not really a main character in this story but he shows up now again).

"Hey, what up, K?"

"Ehh not much, J. Just hangin' around the mall. So how's the family?"

"Umm doing ok" he then started to think about Miley. "Ya know, nothing new"

"Aight well I gotta jet so I'll see ya later"

"Later" Jackson then decided to check up on Miley. He called the house, but there was no answer. He tried her cell, but still no answer. He wondered where she could be. He then saw Lily in one of the stores so he went to see if she knew where Miley was.

"Hey Lily, you know where Miles is?"

"Hey Jackson. No can't say that I do. I talked to her earlier, but she didn't tell me what she was doing today. Why?" She said with curiosity.

"Well I just wanted to check up on he, cause ya know that's what big brothers do and umm…"

"Jackson, I know"

"Wait, what? You do?"

"Yeah, Oliver told me. And Miley told me she had a talk with you bout sex"

"Huh… interesting… well I gotta go. Talk to you later"

"Bye, Jackson"

Miley was walking through the town. She was doing a lot of thinking about her life. She ended up in places she didn't even realize how she got there. She kept thinking if what she has been doing was right. Did she really like Oliver? Or did she just want a little excitement in her life, as if she didn't have enough being Hannah Montana. She then realized she had a concert in a couple hours so she started running home to get there faster.

When she got there, Jackson was on the couch and looked mad.

"where have you been. And why are you sweating?" Jackson was wondering and hoping she didn't do what he was thinking.

"I was just taking a walk and I ran home cause I remember I had a concert in a couple hours"

"and you didn't bring your cell?"

"yeah I guess I didn't. Well I need to get ready" she then headed upstairs.

"I guess I'll take her word for it"

When Miley was ready for her concert Jackson was already in the car. He beeped for her to come out.

"So why does it take so long for a girl to get ready" Jackson said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Well one because we TRY to look good and two because it takes famous people a little longer than regular people"

"Hey I was famous a few years ago, remember?" (wink wink)

"Yeah I remember, unfortunately" she said with a smile and saw Jackson notice the smile and started to laugh at the face he was making.

The concert was about to start and Hannah was getting ready.

"Ms. Montana, you go on in a few minutes" some guy with sunglasses on said.

"Thanks. Hey are you new here? I've never seen you here before"

"Umm, yeah. I'm just filling in though. The other guy is umm sick you could say"

"Ooook then" Miley said confusingly.

The announcer guy said some things and then announced Hannah Montana.

"Are you already to have a good time!" Hannah yelled at the audience. They all yelled yes and she then noticed Oliver in the front row and waved at him. He just sat there and looked sad. She wondered why he was like that, but then the music for the song came on.

Best of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana  
Oh yea  
Come on

You get the limo out front  
Have the styles, every shoe, every color 

Yea when your famous it can be kinda fun  
Its really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go the movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But schools cool cuz nobody knows

Yea you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

Yea best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on best of both

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar 

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yea  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds

Everyone then clapped and yelled for more. She sang a few more songs and then said her farewells to her fan. She looked for Jackson to take her home. She then looked to see if Oliver was anywhere, but he also not there. The only ones there were they guy from earlier and two men who looked like bodyguards.

"Excuse me, Mr.? Have you seen a guy, about this high with golden hair?" she asked the guy.

"Yeah. He's a little… tied up at the moment" he then started to laugh.

"What are you" she didn't get to finish her sentence because the two men grabbed her.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" She tried to scream, but her mouth was covered by the man's big hand.

"You're coming with us, Ms. Montana" they headed for the garage and went to a truck. They tossed Hannah in the back.

"Who are you?" Hannah asked while trying to get up.

"You may know me as the guy who tried to do something with Beyonce" he then started to laugh again and closed the doors. Miley just sat there thinking about what he just said. She then started to cry because she knew what was going to happen.

Lily was looking for Miley backstage, but there was no one around. She then heard a noise and tried to listen what it was. She then headed for Miley's dressing room and opened the door. The noise got louder as she got closer to the closet. She thought about if she should open it. She decided to open it and next thing she knew, someone fell on top of her and she fell unconsciously.

Half an hour later, Lily woke up to find Jackson tied up and tape over his mouth and kept muffling something.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he started to get louder. "Here let me get this tape off your mouth so I can hear you better" She yanked the tape off and Jackson let out a loud scream. "Now what did you say?" she looked at him as he was still in pain.

"Hey Lily? Did you notice, I dunno anything different about me?"

"Let me see… you got a haircut?"

"NO! I'M TIED UP!" he yelled at her.

"Oh yeah you are" she noticed still not getting his drift.

"You think you may ya know, untie me?"

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" she asked while untying him.

"Oh of course! You always ask for someone to untie you when they just found you locked in a closet" he said as sarcastic as possible.

"Yeah you really should. So why are you tied up" she then noticed his clothes were missing. "and why are you in your underwear?" she asked sort of grossed out.

"These guys just came up to me and knocked me out. When I woke up, I was in a closet tied up. Where's Miley?"

I don't know. I was looking for her before I came to find out what that noise was"

"Oh no… that can't be good. Trying calling her cell phone"

"Ok" she got her cell and dialed Miley's number.

Miley was still in the back of the truck when she heard her cell ring. "Hello" she said still crying,

"Miley, it's Lily. Where are you?"

"I'm in the back of this guy's truck. Is Jackson with you?"

"Yeah"

"Put him on"

"All right. Here Jackson. Miley wants to talk to you"

"Ok" he grabbed the cell and started talking. "Miley where are you?"

"I think I'm in the truck of the guy who's been raping teens. Jackson I'm really" before she could finish, the guy took the phone out of her hand. Don't worry" he said into the phone, "We'll take care of Ms. Montana" he then hanged up.

"Hello? Hello! Oh no…" Jackson started to worry.

"Where is she? What happened?" Lily asked also worried.

"I think… she's about to get raped"

**Hmm… thingz don't seem good for Hannah Montana. What are the men going to do to her? The suspense is killing me! Well til next time! R/R**


	9. The Plan Goes Wrong

**Well it's that time again: The time where I write another chapter for da story. How bout I recap on what happened last time? Nah y'all just probably want me to go on with the story so I will.**

Jackson head for his car with Lily right behind him.

"You sure you wanna go driving in your underwear?" Lily said reminding him all he had on was his boxers.

"Lily, right now I don't give a damn. I need to find my sister. Call Oliver" he said turning into his serious mode.

"Why? How he's gonna help?" Lily said confusingly.

"Just do it"

"Oooook" she got her cell and dialed Oliver's number. It rung, but he didn't answer. "He isn't answering. Should I leave a message?"

"Yeah. Tell him what happened and to call back"

"Ok. 'Hey Oliver. It's Lily. You need to call back A.S.A.P. It's about Miley. She's been kidnapped by the guy who's been raping teens. Jackson wanted me to call you, so call back soon" she hung up the phone and looked at Jackson. "So, what now?"

"Now, we need to go to the house and I need to get my cell. Then we're going to go to his hideout"

"Wait! You know where the hideout is?" she said shockingly.

"I think so, but we can't get in if we don't know where the right door is, so first we need to get some bait" he looked at Lily "If you know what I mean" Lily sat there and then realized what he meant.

"Wait… Me?"

"Well we need a girl and you're a girl"

"You could dress up like a girl" he looked at her with a disgusting face. "Just a suggestion"

They stayed quiet for a few minutes and then Lily decided to lighten up the tension.

"Hey, Jackson… Have you been workin out?"

"You're still doing it" he said knowing exactly what she was trying to do.

"Worth a shot"

An hour later, Jackson and Lily were at an alley in downtown Malibu. Jackson had a microphone and started to talk into it. "Can you see everything from the cameras, Midnight Kobra?"(they decided to use nicknames). "Yeah, Mr. Fluffy Wuffy" Jackson didn't like his code name. "Now tell me this, Kev. How come I give you a cool name like Midnight Kobra, and I'm stuck with Mr. Fluffy Wuffy? Over"

"Cause I said so. Now keep your eyes open. Were looking for your sister remember? Over"

"Right. Over. Now Lily, you know what to do right" he said to Lily going over the plan one more time.

"Yeah. I pretend I'm a lost teen walking through the alley and when they come to get me, I brake out my kung fu style! Hiya!" she started doing all these karate moves and chops.

Jackson was sort of shocked by the extra part to the plan, but he didn't really care. "Sure. Now go. Be a helpless teen!"

"Ok. –Fake voice- Oh, whoa is me. I'm lost and I cannot find my way back home. I hope no one tries to attack me" she said as if she was an actor.

Over the walkie-talkie. "She's really dramatic isn't she? Over" Kevin said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Just keep watching the cameras to see if anyone is coming. Over"

"Roger that. Over"

A few minutes past and there was no sound. Jackson started to worry and thought that this wasn't good. Lily had stopped doing her performance and Kevin hadn't talked for a while.

"Midnight Kobra. Any sign of them? Over" Jackson said but got no response.

"Midnight Kobra? Are you there? Over" still no response. He started to worry. "Lily come back" no response. "Lily?" still no response. "LILY!" there was no sound. Jackson got up from his hiding spot and started running to find Lily. "Lily? Where are you? Lily! LILY!" he then heard a noise behind him so he turned around. The last thing he saw was someone hitting him with a rolling pin.

**Oh…my…gosh… What happened to Kevin? Lily? And Jackson? Who knows? I guess we'll just have to wait til next time to find out.**


	10. The End is a Just a New Beginning

**Hola senoritas and nonsenoritas! I have returned once again. Isn't this a great world where they give any idiot or escaped convict a computer? Well anyways let's get back to the story!**

When Jackson woke up, he noticed he was tied up… again. To the side of him, was Kevin, knocked out cold. He didn't see Lily anywhere. He inferred he was in the lair of the guy who kidnapped Miley and probably Lily. He saw someone come out to him with a fiendish look.

"So… did you enjoy your nap" the man said as he chuckled.

"Who are you? What have you done with Lily" Jackson said with his serious tone.

"You're friend is being well taken care of, don't worry about her. I'd be worrying about yourself and sleeping beauty there"

"Tell me where she is. And tell me where Hannah Montana is too. I'm responsible for her and if you have done ANYTHING to her, I swear I will hurt you so bad" Jackson said as he tried to wiggle out of the ropes he was tied up in.

"Wow! I'm so scared. Well let me answer your earlier question. My name is Mr. Randall Anthony-Patrick Evans, but most people call me…" he paused and Jackson knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Mr. Rape…" Jackson said as his eyes began to water as if he was about to cry.

"Correct. You're not as dumb as you look, Mr. Stewart"

"How do you know my name?"

"Your I.D. was in your wallet. I took the liberty of looking through it. Nice family you got, Jackson: a dad and a sister, but no mother. I feel your pain, Jackson. My Mom died when I was young too. I barely even knew her before she died. My father never paid much attention to me though. He spent all his time with my sister, just because she looked a lot like Mom. I felt like I was invisible, but I'm sure you know how that feels, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hannah Montana… you know she looks a LOT like your sister when she's not wearing that fake hair…You know, if I wasn't sure, I would swear Miley Stewart IS Hannah Montana. But that would be ridiculous, of course"

"Yeah. You're right Mr. umm R" Jackson said trying to agree with him.

"But if I didn't this young man to tell me otherwise, I would believe that crap" he said as Oliver came out just as Kevin woke up.

"Wha…Where am I? Hey I'm tied up!" Kevin said trying to get free.

"Nice deduction, Einstein" Mr. R.A.P.E. said.

"Who are you? And what are you doing with Oliver.

"I'm Mr. R and Oliver is my apprentice. See without, I would have never gotten through security at Hannah's concert"

"What? Why would you help him, Oliver?" Kevin said, still not sure what was going on.

"None of your business! Guard, bring out our special guests" as he said that, two men came out pushing carts with Miley and Lily in them tied up.

"Miley! Lily" Jackson yelled out.

"Jackson! Help!" both Miley and Lily yelled.

"Let them go, Randall. Why do you do this?" Jackson said trying to buy them some time.

"Because I was beat as a kid. No girl ever liked me. They all said I was too ugly, or I had too many cuts on my face. This is my revenge and I especially like girls who are virgins and I get to be the very first to 'dominate' Ms. Hannah Montana a.k.a. Miley Stewart and I'm going to tape this historic even so everyone will fear me and know what pain I went through as a child"

Jackson had to do something so he did the only think he could. "Well, you're a little late then, Randall"

"What do you mean" he said confused.

"Oliver already 'did' Hannah"

"What? –He turned to Oliver- You never told me that. Ughh what am I talking to you for?"

"Yeah, it's not like he'll answer" Jackson said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked still not sure what was going on.

"I finally figured out how this man has been raping all the teens. All the teens he raped, had friends or families who bought a hypno kit"

"Shut up!" Mr. R said, but Jackson continued on.

"All the hypno kits had tracking devices on them and he tracked the buyer and hypnotized the person who bought it to bring all the girls they knew to a certain place"

"SHUT UP!"

"Once they were there, he and his goons would grab the girls and rape them"

"I…said…SHUT UP!"

"Why? Mad cause I figured out your plan?" Jackson questioned.

"Doesn't matter. You'll never get to tell the tale. –he turned to his goon- grab the blond" the guy grabbed Lily and took her to Mr. R.

"Your friend may have already done it, but I'm sure you haven't. Untie her!" the guy untied Lily and Mr. R. started ripped her jacket off, but before he could do anything else, Kevin spoke up.

"You know, I wouldn't do that" he said smiling a sinister smile.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take this girl's virginity away besides it'd be wrong and she wouldn't like it?" he said still holding Lily about to rip off her shirt.

"Because you see the hat on my head?"

"Yeah…" Mr. R said still confused and ripping off Lily's shirt off little by little.

"It's also a camera"

"What?" he said letting go of Lily and throwing her down.

"The police should be here in a few minutes to take you guys in"

"Let's get out of here" Mr. R said as he and his goons ran off.

"Man, good think you had that camera, dude" Jackson said.

"What camera?" Kevin said as he smiled.

"Oh, you sly dawg!" Jackson said as he was about to give him a high five, but then remembered he was tied up. "Hey Lily, you mind untying us?"

"Umm yeah… no problem" she got up, but as she got up the rest of her shirt fell off, and her blue bra was showing. She got so embarrassed and looked for her jacket.

"Nice, Lily" Jackson said sarcastically. "Who's the embarrassed one now?"

"Haha. So funny" she said as she put her jacket on, but didn't really help because it was ripped too. "Oh, great!" she got mad as she went to go untie Kevin and Jackson and then Miley. They were about to leave when they remember Oliver. He had been standing there the entire time, still under a trance.

"So how do you break the spell again?" Lily said hugging herself to hide the fact she was just wearing a bra under her ripped jacket.

"You snap your fingers and they don't recall anything. Hey where'd Miley go?" Jackson said noticing Miley had disappeared.

"Oh she went to go get her jacket" Lily said as she snapped her fingers and brought Oliver out of the trance.

"Huh? Wha…Where am I? –he looked at Lily- and why is Lily wearing a ripped jacket that's not doing a good job covering her bra. Did I miss something?" Oliver said as Lily starting hugging herself.

"You were under a trance by the guy who's been raping everyone. He was about to rape Miley when he realized he wouldn't have been the first so he decided to do Lily, but as he was taking off her clothes, Kevin tricked him into thinking that the police were coming and he and his goons ran off" Jackson explained to Oliver.

"Oook. I guessed I missed a lot. So where's Miley?"

"Behind you" Miley said and as Oliver turned around and Miley was wearing a hypno ring and before he could do anything, Miley had hypnotized him.

"Why'd you do that, Miley?" Lily said confused.

"I think for the trouble Oliver has put us all through, he deserves a little hypnosis himself… if you guys know what I mean" she said with a sinister smile and as everyone got what she said, they all started smiling.

Monday morning was a regular day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and all the kids were going to school. The only strangeness was at Miley's, Lily's, and Oliver's school where Oliver was wearing a pink shirt and a mini skirt and everyone was laughing at him.

"Nice outfit, Oliver!" one kid said as he laughed.

"Yeah very funny" Oliver said as he saw Miley and Lily. "You know… this wasn't really nice"

"Neither was what you put us through on Saturday" Miley said.

"Yeah… but this?"

"Did you want us to tell all the girls you hypnotized them and have them kill you" Lily said as she smiled.

"Yeah I guess not, Ms. Blue Bra" Oliver said as he laughed, but stopped as Lily slapped him hard enough and made him fall as she left.

"Yeah, I deserved that" he said as he tried to get up.

"Here take my hand" Miley said as she put her hand out for him to take. He did and she helped pulled him up and a few seconds later, they realized they were still holding hands and pulled their hands back to themselves.

"So… how long do you think the kids will remember this?" Oliver said as he walked down the hall with Miley.

"Guessin' a looong time considering the fact Jackson's taping this" she said as Oliver looked at Jackson taping.

"What?" Oliver yelled.

"Smile for the camera buddy!" Jackson said smiling.

"Ahh!" Oliver said as he ran down the hall with Jackson running after him.

"Boys…" Miley said as she walked to her first period class with Lily.

On the other side of town, there was a man. He has scars on his face and is ugly. His purpose was to rape teenage girls. He has a new purpose: To get revenge on Oliver Oakin, Lily Truscott, Kevin Williams, Jackson Stewart, and Miley Stewart no matter what it takes.

**Well I have decided to end the story there. I will write a sequel to this story, but I do not know when. It could be in a year, month, week, day, heck I could start writing it after I post this up. I guess you just have to wait. I would like you to review the story and tell me how much you liked it or if there was something I could done a little better, but don't be saying you hated it cause if you hated it so much, y wood u be reading it? And remember this was my first story so I'm still learning, so look out for the sequel and check out my other story and remember: R/R. til we meet again**


End file.
